marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Eochaid Ollathair (Earth-616)
| CurrentAlias = The Dagda | CurrentAliasRef = | Aliases = Dagda, Father of All, Ruad Rofhessa, the Good God, Great Fat One | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = The Celtic Gods, | Relatives = Morrigan (wife);Category:Morrigan Family Lugh, Bodb Derg (sons); Cúchulain (grandson); Iarbonel (father);Category:Iarbonel Family Gaea/Danu (mother);Category:Gaea Family Leir, Nuada, Omga (brothers); Badb, Macha (sisters); numerous others | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Avalon, Otherworld; formerly Murias, Tír na nÓg, Otherworld | Gender = Male | Height = 6'9" | Weight = 485 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Red | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Avalon (Otherworld) | MaritalStatus = Married | Occupation = Ruler of the Celtic Gods, magic, wisdom, and heaven; great god of the druids; Category:Druidism formerly ruler of Murias | Education = | Origin = Tuatha de Danaan | PlaceOfBirth = Tír na nÓg, Otherworld | Creators = Roy Thomas; Tom DeFalco | First = Savage Tales #4 | First2 = (Mentioned) | Death = | HistoryText = Origins The Dagda was the son of Iarbonel and Danu, and was born and raised in Tír na nÓg, in the dimension of Otherworld. He came to rule Murias, one of the four cities inhabited by the Tuatha de Danaan (the Celtic gods) and became one of the most skilled users of druid magic of his people. He also sired the war god Bodb Derg with the war goddess Morrigan. Hyborian Age (10,000 BC) Dagda was a deity worshiped by Cimmerians during the Age of Conan. Earth (1896 BC to 350 AD) In 1896 BC, the Tuatha led by the Dagda's older brother Nuada, with the Dagda himself serving as Nuada's second-in-command, went to the Earth realm. After losing his hand, Nuada was unable to rule and was suceeded by half-Fomorian Bres. After a seven-years reign, he was deposed by the Tuatha who chose the Dagda as their new king. His eldest son, the war god Bodb Derg, believing himself a better leader than his father, secretly plotted to control the Tuatha de Danaan by force. Return to Otherworld (350 AD) Circa 350 AD, the Milsians(ancestors of the Celts). arrived to Ireland. The Dagda decided that the Tuatha de Danaan should reliquish their holdings in the Earthrealm and return to Otherworld. Bodb Derg enraged and attempted to control the Tuatha by force but was defeated and banished to the netherworld of Annwn. Modern Age In modern days, the Dagda supported Leir's choice in aiding the Asgardians against Seth. He sent the best warriors and conducted the battle strategy from afar. Dagda was part the Otherworld forces summoned to Camelot by King Arthur to fight the Manchester Gods. | Powers = The Dagda possesses the conventional physical attributes of the Celtic gods. The Dagda has vast magical energy powers that surpass the energy-wielding of most of his fellow Tuatha de Danaan. | Abilities = | Strength = The Dagda possesses superhuman strength enabling him to lift 90 tons without using his other powers. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = The magical caldron Undry could feed entire nations without emptying, as it contains a perpetual supply of physical and spiritual nourishment. His harp could produce music to bend the seasons to his will, extending autumn or hastening spring for summer at will, by controlling atmospheric conditions. | Transportation = | Weapons = The Dagda owns an enchanted wooden club with enough power to slay nine men with a single blow or to restore those fallen in battle back to life. When he dragged the ground with it, he created furrows in the earth. He used as a striking weapon, or as a wand to channel his spells. | Notes = | Trivia = * In Celtic mythology, Eochaid Ollathair was another name for the Dagda. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * The Dagda at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * The Dagda at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Magic Deities Category:Atmokinesis Category:Wisdom Deities Category:Heaven Deities Category:Hyborian Age Deities